


Если хочешь, я возьму тебя с собой

by oliver_grace



Series: Мои песни для тебя [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, soft kitty warm kitty, they are so sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/pseuds/oliver_grace
Summary: Хендо его слушал.Даже если Джордану было абсолютно не интересно всё, о чём говорил с ним Адам – он слушал.





	Если хочешь, я возьму тебя с собой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negu/gifts).



Была одна вещь, которой Адам Лаллана никак не мог научиться.  
Адам не умел спрашивать.

***

Выйдя в первый раз в этом году на свою любимую крышу, он замер: прямо на его любимом месте кто-то сидел. За все четыре года, что Лаллана жил в этом доме, ещё ни разу не было такого, чтобы на крыше он был не один.  
Адам сел рядом с высоким незнакомым парнем – в одной лёгкой толстовке, в начале мая! – и протянул ему руку.  
\- Адам Лаллана, - представляясь с широкой улыбкой произнёс он, внимательно осматривая новоиспечённого соседа.  
Человека звали Джордан Хендерсон, он улыбался в ответ неловко и взволнованно, переехал всего лишь осенью и молчал, то ли не умея заводить разговор первым, а то ли просто не желая.  


***

Тот браслет Адам заметил в каком-то из многочисленных торговых центров Ливерпуля.  
Лаллане нравился этот город – достаточно большой, достаточно развитый, но вместе с тем тихий и спокойный. Соседний Манчестер был шумнее и грязнее и, что самое главное, в нём не было воды.  
Адам к морю его тянуло прошлое – его прадед-испанец был из рыбацкой семьи и всю жизнь провёл на море. Впрочем, когда он женился на англичанке и переехал к ней в Англию, он всё равно выбрал город у моря. Это потом жизнь раскидала их детей по всей стране и сам Лаллана родился уже совсем не в портовом городе.  
С другой стороны, в детстве любой мальчишка хочет быть пиратом.  
Браслет был свит из альпинистских верёвок и скреплен замочком-якорем – простой, неброский, но вместе с тем значимый. Лаллана вертел его в руках так и сяк, ощупывая пальцами гладкие сплетённые между собой верёвки, уголки якоря, проверяя крепление замочка.  
\- Вам упаковать? – спросил его консультант достаточно громко.  
\- Что? – не понял сначала Адам. – А, нет, спасибо. Просто пробейте, я упакую сам.  
Двадцать фунтов, в конце концов, всего лишь лишали его лишнего обеда.  


***

В свой день рождения Хендо не приходил очень долго. Можно было и не придавать этому значения, если бы Джордан не стал появляться на крыше через день.  
Поэтому он просто написал ему сообщение. И Хендерсон появился на крыше через полчаса – немного взъерошенный и по-домашнему уютный, как будто Лаллана вытащил его прямо из постели.  
Адам, который уже почти доел целую коробку подарочного печенья, поёрзал на месте и быстро затолкал в рот очередной кусочек выпечки, отводя взгляд от Хендо и пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-нибудь: хотя бы за занавески единственного в соседнем доме окна, в котором горел свет.  
Подарок, который Лаллана упаковывал дважды – в первый раз вышло кривовато и обёртка смотрелась на коробке хуже, чем без неё, - Джордан решил открыть дома. Адам покивал, соглашаясь с ним – печенье, чтобы заесть волнение, уже кончилось, а сбегать было совершенно не в духе Лалланы.  
Вдали загудела баржа – в ночной тишине звуки распространялись дальше, чем днём, - Хендо всё ещё сжимал коробочку в ладони, обнимая Лаллану. Адам обнимал его в ответ изо всех сил, касаясь пальцами кончиков волос на затылке.  
На следующий вечер Лаллана заметил браслет на запястье Джордана.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Хендо, проводя пальцами по замочку-якорю. – Мне нравится синий цвет.  
\- Пожалуйста, - пожал плечами Адам, тоже улыбаясь и стараясь дышать медленно и размеренно.  


***

Узнать Хендо получше оказалось совсем не сложно.   
Нужно было лишь аккуратно выбирать темы, иногда задавать наводящие вопросы и внимательно слушать ответы.  
Что-то Лаллана узнал от соседей – например то, что Хендерсон живёт один, уходит рано, но приходит поздно.  
От мистера Стивена Джерарда он узнал номер Хендо - конечно он не смотрел ни в какие справочники, как сказал Джордану, кто вообще в этом веке пользуется справочниками?  
Стивен жил через две квартиры от Хендерсона и считался кем-то вроде домоуправленца – именно он первым узнавал про новых жильцов, поливал их цветы в случае отъезда и кормил их кошек.  
У мистера Стивена Джерарда не было ни жены, ни детей, но был сеньор Хабьер («Хаби, Адам, я много раз говорил!») Алонсо Олано, с которым мистер Джерард жил здесь уже три года. Лаллана часто заходил к ним просто поболтать и погладить их небольшого рыжего кота по имени Альберто.  
И поделиться выпечкой.  


***

Хендо его слушал.  
Даже если Джордану было абсолютно не интересно всё, о чём говорил с ним Адам – он слушал. Он спрашивал, уточнял и интересовался и Лаллана рассказывал в ответ – что-то с большей охотой, что-то с меньшей. Хендо и сам рассказывал кучу замечательных историй – про родной Сандерленд и про футбольную школу, в которой они занимался в детстве, про своих друзей и поездки, в которых он успел побывать. Про Лондон, в котором они прожил год из-за учёбы – Адам был там несколько раз и шумная столица манила к себе всех, кажется, кроме него.  
Хендо слушал про невидимые созвездия на небе над ними, слушал про достопримечательности Ливерпуля на той единственной ночной экскурсии под дождём, слушал всё, что Адам ему говорил.  
Когда Лаллана сказал, что в двадцать восемь он всё ещё работает гидом, Джордан ответил: «а тебе не надоедает каждый день ходить по одному и тому же маршруту?».  
Экскурсии начинались в двенадцать, и каждую ночь, когда время приближалось к трём, Хендо ворчал, что уже поздно, а Адаму на работу и он не выспится.   
Джордан спрашивал, нормально ли Лаллана питается и успевает ли обедать. Он говорил, что нельзя ходить в дождь без зонта, потому что от этого можно простудиться или даже схватить бронхит. И чтобы когда Адам простудится – не «если», а «когда», - он сидел дома и думать не смел ни про какую работу.  
Лаллана кивал в ответ, даже закинул в рюкзак зонт на всякий случай, ровно в три прощался с Джорданом, докуривал последнюю самокрутку и уходил спать. Он честно старался каждый день выкраивать время на обед, даже иногда присылал Хендо сообщение с фотографиями еды и получал большой палец в ответ.  
И ходил потом весь день с улыбкой на лице.  


***

На гитаре он играл посредственно, пел ещё хуже, но и перестать не мог – ощущение твёрдости струн под подушечками пальцев было одним из лучших на свете. Друзья Лалланы из родного города часто говорили, что ему следует попробовать записаться где-нибудь или выступить на каком-нибудь конкурсе, но Адам всегда отмахивался.  
Он писал песни для себя, а не для того, чтобы зарабатывать ими на жизнь.  
Когда-то Адам честно пробовал быть как все. Он поступил в университет, нашёл подработку в call-центре по вечерам, вёл вполне обычную социальную жизнь, но чем глубже он погружался в предписанные обществом нормы жизни, чем тяжелее становилось переносить гнетущее чувство несправедливости. Тогда казалось, что это обычный юношеский максимализм, и Адам терпел – исправно учил лекции, исправно ходил на работу, исправно заводил будильник на шесть утра.  
Но и в двадцать четыре легче не стало. Максимализм ушёл, а чувство того, что он всё ещё не на своём месте осталось. Дни совершенно не отличались друг от друга, Лаллана почти перестал спать и всё чаще заходил в паб по дороге домой.  
В один день он попросил об увольнении, снял первую попавшуюся квартиру в Ливерпуле, повыбирав сначала между ним и Манчестером, купил билет в один конец и самый большой путеводитель, который только был в книжном магазине.  
Уже в аэропорте, когда позвонил его почти уже бывший парень, Адам выслушал, что он мог хотя бы предупредить, что можно было просто предложить расстаться, а не сбегать в другой город, поморщился от слишком громкого «я всегда знал, что ты эгоист, но не думал, что ты ещё и сволочь»; а после удалил номер Рики из записной книжки.  
Четыре года спустя, он впервые с того момента написал песню.  
Адам обедал в небольшом кафе недалеко от центра – у него выдался перерыв между экскурсиями, погода опять была не очень, а в кафе играла приятная музыка и вкусно пахло свежим кофе.  
Слова сами появились в его голове, где-то на середине ничего не значащих мыслей.  


***

Когда они стояли около Колонны Веллингтона на той единственной ночной экскурсии, Джордан настойчиво предлагал Адаму свой зонт, а тот всё отмахивался – пустяки, дождь несильный, не стоит того. Хендо ворчал, что если Лаллана простудится, сам будет в этом виноват.  
\- И тебе что, совсем-совсем не жалко меня будет? – вздохнул Адам, пряча улыбку.  
Джордан улучил момент и всё таки затащил Лаллану к себе под зонт.  
\- Вот теперь лучше, - усмехнулся Хендо, слегка подталкивая Адама в плечо, подшучивая над ним.  
Лаллана в этот момент едва не взял Джордана за руку, но вовремя остановился. Собственная ладонь горела огнём - дотронься, возьми.  
Каждую ночь, когда он выходил на крышу – всегда раньше Хендо, - Адам ждал. Дожди почти прекратились, лето набирало обороты, солнце появлялось на горизонте так рано – будто и не уходилось совсем на ночь, - а Лаллана всё так же приходил первым и, в основном, играл на гитаре, скрашивая длинные минуты ожидания.  
Но было ещё одно, чего Лаллана совсем не умел делать – он не умел делать первый шаг в отношениях. Единственный раз у него это получилось, когда он порвал с Рики, но сейчас не находилось никакой храбрости, чтобы попробовать сделать первый шаг снова.  
Адам замечал иногда, что Хендо смотрит на него чуть дольше, чем нужно, или сидит чуть ближе, или заботится чуть более явно. Это, безусловно, не означало, что у Хендо были какие-то чувства к нему.   
Но ту секунду, когда губы Джордана коснулись его губ, Лаллана был готов поклясться, что ангелы в его голове пели проклятое «Аллилуя». Хендо был уверен в себе, притягивая его ближе мягко, но настойчиво, а Адам буквально плавился под его прикосновениями и плыл от его поцелуя – сам Лаллана целоваться не умел до сих пор, как не пытался научиться, но кажется, это было совсем не важно.  
Следующие несколько минут до ухода Хендо – он пробормотал что-то о том, что устал и хочет спать, - они просидели практически в полной тишине, не считая звуков ночного города, и Адам, как не старался, всё таки не смог взять Джордана за руку.  


***

Два месяца о Хендо ничего не было слышно. Он не отвечал на сообщения Адама (хотя и читал их), не приходил на крышу и вообще как будто пропал. Лаллана продолжал проверять мессенджер каждые полчаса, чтобы ни в коем случае не пропустить тот самый момент, когда Джордан наконец-то напишет.  
Не было ни дня, чтобы Лаллана не выискивал глазами окно Хендо, когда возвращался с работы. Не было ни ночи, чтобы Адам не ждал.  
Мистер Джерард говорил, что несколько раз видел, как Джордан приходит домой с работы, а сеньор Алонсо Олано советовал Адаму быть смелее и разобраться во всём самостоятельно, потому что за него этого никто не сделает. Решительности это не прибавляло. Если уж за первым шагом Хендо последовал столь явный второй, то кто Адам такой, чтобы что-то от него требовать?  
Джордан жил на два этажа выше Лалланы и почти каждый вечер Адам останавливался около его двери и долго рассматривал шероховатости дерева. Он слушал, пытаясь уловить шаги в квартире, голос, может быть музыку, но слышал только тишину в ответ. Несколько раз он трогал пальцем звонок, осторожно обводил его подушечкой, но никогда не надавливал.  
Обычно, он тяжело вздыхал и шёл дальше.   
Жизнь снова потекла своим чередом, за исключением только того, что он снова писал песни.  
Слова выходили так легко, так искренне, как когда-то давно в Саутгемптоне – в совсем другой жизни.  


***

В августе ночи стали же по-осеннему холодными. По утрам собирался густой туман, обволакивал улицы и все вокруг становилось совсем нереальным. Оставалось надеяться, что зима не будет ранней и настоящие холода не придут раньше ноября. И, пожалуй, теплее одеваться – толстый свитер вместо толстовки был в самый раз для ночных посиделок.   
Джордан на крыше так и не появлялся и значит, так нужно было, что уж тут поделаешь. Ведь столько лет Адам обходился без него!  
Только у Хендо были на этот счёт другие планы – сидел ведь, как ни в чём не бывало, на крыше, смотрел на ночное небо и невидимые созвездия и совсем не ждал. Даже не обернулся, когда Лаллана подошёл со спины и велел убираться отсюда. Совсем никак не отреагировал, когда Адам сел рядом – бедром к бедру, слишком близко.  
И не отстранился, когда Лаллана поцеловал его – сколько смелости потребовалось, кто бы знал! Наоборот – приоткрыл губы, позволяя, прихватил осторожно губы Адама в ответ и всё ещё не оттолкнул, и позволял, позволял, как будто Адаму по-настоящему можно было. Как будто не было этих двух месяцев и только вчера Хендо сам поцеловал его в первый раз.  
Джордан не ушёл даже после резких слов, но так и не открыл глаза, так и не посмотрел в ответ. У Адама дыхание перехватывало от ожидания, у Адама кололо пальцы от предвкушения.  
Сквозь тихое «прости меня» и «понимаешь, мы слишком разные, и я не думаю…», Лаллана слышал: «я боюсь, что ничего не выйдет и из-за этого не хочу даже пытаться».  
И тогда Адам снова его поцеловал. На языке вертелось: не переживай, не надо, я здесь и всё получится. Адам сжимал тонкие, чуть дрожащие то ли от холода, то ли от волнения пальцы Джордана, целовал его, а Хендо совсем не сопротивлялся.  


***

До октября время тянулось как мёд, на который у Лалланы аллергия. Адам жил от ночи до ночи, не находя себе места. Он занимал свободное время песнями, ходил по давно знакомым улочкам, делал перестановку в квартире и даже научился печь безе.  
Каждую ночь Лаллана прослеживал взглядом траекторию закрытия двери в квартиру Хендо. Каждую ночь он держал пальцы Джордана так крепко, как будто без них бы и вовсе упал, а когда приходило время отпустить их, делал это так медленно, как мог.  
Каждое чёртово утро Адам просыпался в своей постели в одиночестве.  
И так повторялось день за днём.  
Джордан всё так же слушал тысячи его историй. Джордан обнимал, потому что Лаллана слишком быстро замерзал и Адам прижимался ближе, обычно не переставая что-то рассказывать. Джордан целовал его щёки и губы всегда осторожно, будто скользя по ним губами – Лаллана никогда не отстранялся и только улыбался в ответ. Джордан оплачивал американо в кофейне на соседней улице – однажды Лаллана сказал, что их кофе очень неплох, но каждое утро ходить накладно, - и Адам ругался и говорил, что это совершенно не обязательно и дома тоже вкусный кофе, но Хендо продолжал так делать.  
В ночь с сентября на октябрь, когда Лаллана спросил: «тогда до мая?», Хендерсон улыбнулся по-особенному, взял его ладонь в свою и сказал: «и до мая, и до следующего октября и давай подольше».   
Сделать первый шаг оказалось очень легко.  
У Хендо была небольшая квартира с недоделанным ремонтом – надо же, год прошёл, а коробки так и стояли не распакованные, часть стен даже не принимались красить, а на диване всё ещё была плёнка, защищавшая его от повреждений во время переезда.  
\- Прошлой осенью, ты сказал? – с полуулыбкой тихо уточнил Адам, не выпуская ладонь Джордана и оглядывая квартиру.  
\- Ну да, - пожал тот плечами. – У меня не было времени.  
\- О, - коротко ответил Лаллана и улыбнулся. – Ну, на твоё счастье, я умею красить стены.  
\- Но не умеешь играть в футбол и водить машину, я помню, - фыркнул Хендо, обняв Адама за плечи.  
\- И петь, - подтвердил Лаллана.  
Джордан ничего на это не сказал.  
Плёнку сняли в ту же ночь – Хендо решительно комкал её, сидя на полу, Адам наблюдал с кухни, грея руки о чай. Хендерсон, перехватив его взгляд, ухмыльнулся:  
\- Только не говори мне, что ты надеешься хорошенько выспаться на нём?  
\- Вообще-то, именно на это я и надеялся! – пошутил Лаллана, вернув Джордану ухмылку.  
\- О, нет уж, - покачал головой Хендо. – Ты замёрнешь, заболеешь, возможно даже пойдёшь на работу с температурой, я просто не могу этого допустить!  
\- Джордан, мой иммунитет в состоянии пережить ночь под пледом! – в квартире у Хендерсона и правда было немного прохладно, но терпимо.  
\- Твоему иммунитету будет гораздо лучше, если эту ночь он переживёт в тёплой кровати в компании тёплого меня, - не терпящим возражений тоном изрёк Хендо в ответ.  
Адам едва не фыркнул в чай, но спорить не стал.  
К концу октября Хендо наконец-то определился с цветом для стен и последние выходные месяца были посвящены покраске и марафону классического стартрека дома у Лалланы. Джордан едва не поджёг квартиру, когда попытался сделать завтрак, а на резонный вопрос, как он выживал до этого, пожал плечами и пояснил, что завтракает либо тостами, либо на работе.  
К концу октября, Адам так и не научился целоваться, хотя практики у него было предостаточно.   


***

Они всё так же почти не пересекались днём за исключением редких выходных Адама, выпадающих на выходные Хендо, или случаев, когда кто-то из них подбирал другого после работы и они вместе шли домой.  
Они кочевали из одной квартиры в другую – могли позавтракать у Джордана, а поужинать уже у Адама. В квартире Лалланы у Хендо был отдельный ящик в комоде, места под зубную щётку и бритву, собственная кружка и половина его вещей.  
Связка ключей Адама потяжелела на один, любимая толстовка так и осталась лежать на диване Джордана. Он продолжал таскать вещи туда-сюда, не смотря на все: давай просто купим ещё вещей, чтобы лежали у меня? Адам всегда отказывался, говорил, что так ему удобнее и может быть потом, Хендо, давай потом?  
Джордан, в конечном итоге, купил ему новую пару джинс, несколько футболок, пару свитеров и молча сложил их на полку Лалланы в своём гардеробе.  
С того момента, Адам уходил за вещами гораздо реже.  
Их отношения развивались совсем не так, как было у Лалланы до этого. Плыть против течения Адаму было не привыкать, но стоило ли в этот раз?   
Их обоих вроде бы устраивал такой ритм жизни. На свидание Адам последний раз ходил в семнадцать лет (оно было абсолютно провальным), а то, что даже мистер Джерард и сеньор Алонсо Олано до сих пор выбирались вдвоём в рестораны именно с целью свидания – ну, так каждый по-своему с ума сходит.  
Они с Джорданом всегда засыпали и просыпались в одной кровати, где бы они не ночевали. Хендо говорил, что ему больше нравится у Лалланы, Адаму больше нравилось с Джорданом и не важно где.  
У него мурашки ползли по спине от прикосновений Хендо, но за всё это время Джордан ни разу не показал, что рассчитывает на что-то большее, чем просто засыпать вместе. Он вёл себя сдержанно, не распускал руки, не отпускал никаких грязных шуточек, а Адам терялся и не знал, как подступиться.  
Мистер Джерард, когда Адам попытался аккуратно спросить совета, как быть в такой ситуации, в прямую спросил:  
\- Ну то есть, вы ещё не трахались и ты не понимаешь, окей это или не окей?  
\- Стивен! – тут же возмущённо попытался остановить его из соседней комнаты сеньор Алонсо Олано.  
\- Как будто я что-то не то сказал, - очень тихо пробурчал мистер Джерард и уже громче добавил: - Что, Хаби, что не так?  
\- Стивен, я просил тебя не выражаться на людях и думал, что мы договорились с этим, - ответил сеньор Алонсо Олано, а после присоединился к ним, сидящим в гостиной – недовольный и суровый. – Мы договорились с этим?  
\- Да, Хаби, конечно договорились, - покорно кивнул Стивен и, пока Алонсо не видел, показал ему язык.  
В итоге, мистер Джерард посоветовал пойти напролом и добиться желаемого самостоятельно. Сеньор Алонсо Олано настоял, что советы Стивена ни к чему хорошему не приведут и посоветовал действовать постепенно: сходить на свидание, пригласить в кино, всё такое. Когда мистер Джерард фыркнул, что сейчас такое уже не работает, Хабьер посмотрел на него уничижительным взглядом и уточнил, как тогда, по мнению Стивена, он добился того, что они в итоге переспали и вообще начали жить вместе?  
Упрямый мистер Джерард признавать очевидное, по мнению Хаби, отказался, а Адам и вовсе попрощался под шумок, поблагодарил за чай и пошёл к себе ещё более обескураженный, чем приходил до этого.  


***

Адам познакомил Хендо со всеми своими близкими людьми в Ливерпуле, пару раз они все вместе собирались в пабе и выпивали, но про друзей Джордана Лаллана знал только одно: они существуют. Существует абстрактная Бекка, которая умеет умножать в уме двузначные числа, абстрактный Джим, у которого лицо картофелиной, абстрактный Эйдан и абстрактный Дэвид.  
Лаллана редко обзаводился даже новыми приятелями, держа всех на расстоянии, но в случае с Хендо было похоже на то, что Джордан прячет его от своих друзей.  
Хендерсон, когда Адам предложил сходить всем вместе поиграть в боулинг, сказал, что он смертельно устаёт от людей на работе и у него просто нет сил сейчас что-то организовывать и с кем-то видеться.  
\- Пожалуйста, - продолжил он, поглаживая пальцем внутреннюю сторону ладони Адама, - не думай, что я не хочу их с тобой знакомить. Мне правда хватает их за пять рабочих дней.  
Когда Лаллана работал в call-центре – целую жизнь назад! – он тоже предпочитал проводить выходные не с коллегами.  
В конечном итоге, первым Адам узнал Дэвида – тот просто однажды приехал в субботу в ноябре и со словами: «чувак, сегодня мы играем с «Волками» и я просто умру, если буду смотреть это в одиночестве», зашёл в квартиру.  
\- О, чёрт, - пробормотал он тогда, топчась на месте в прихожей. – Блин, Хендо, прости, я не знал, что ты не один.  
\- Ты же не против? – уточнил Джордан одними губами, Лаллана покачал головой в ответ. – Ну, тогда это Дэвид. Мы вместе работаем. Дэвид, это Адам и мы встречаемся.  
Дэвид много шутил, искренне переживал за «Халл Сити», эмоционально ругался на определённые действия судьи и заражал своими переживаниями других.  
Но на этом знакомства Адама с друзьями Джордана закончились – по-крайней мере на какое-то время.  


***

Джордан наконец-то решился разобрать все коробки и попросил Адама помочь ему – в итоге, Хендерсон выбросил половину вещей за ненадобностью со словами: господи, и вот это всё я зачем-то тащил сюда из самого Сандерленда!  
Хендо сутками пропадал на работе, приближался конец года и часто Лаллана засыпал даже до прихода Джордана домой – настолько много у того было дел. Никогда нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, где они сегодня будут ночевать, но Адам всегда шёл на два этажа выше – в конце концов, после тяжелого рабочего дня приятнее отдыхать дома. Пусть и понятие дома у них обоих вышло далеко за рамки.  
Почти каждую ночь Лаллана просыпался от тихого «опять на диване, ну что ты?», не открывая глаз тянулся за поцелуем и Джордан целовал его в ответ, присаживаясь рядом. Когда наконец после долгих попыток у Адама получалось открыть глаза дольше, чем на пару секунд, Хендо все ещё сидел рядом – иногда осторожно гладя по волосам, иногда по щеке, а иногда просто смотря.   
Пока Джордан переодевался ко сну, сонный Адам перебирался на кровать и грелся там под тёплым одеялом после прохладного воздуха в квартире. Он обычно почти засыпал вновь, когда Джордан нырял под одеяло с полным наслаждения «господи, наконец-то», и прижимал засыпающего Лаллану ближе к себе.  
Декабрь был полон сонных поцелуев и сонных завтраков, когда совершенно не высыпающийся Адам вставал вместе с настолько же не высыпающимся Джорданом, чтобы побыть с ним перед работой. Декабрь пролетел так быстро, словно его и не было – с середины месяца у Лалланы прибавилось работы вместе с наплывом туристов, фирма Хендо закрывала год, весь город готовился к Рождеству и не было буквально ни одной свободной минуты, чтобы передохнуть.  
Джордан сказал, что на Рождество он планирует не вылезать из кровати и совершенно не настроен ехать домой. Адам в Саутгемптон не ездил уже четыре года и в этом году тем более не собирался. Но в этом году – впервые с отъезда, - притащил домой ёлку. Хендо сказал, что уже тысячу лет у него дома не было ёлки на Рождество и он скучает по хвойному запаху из детства. На следующий день Лаллана выбрал на самое пушистое дерево, которое только смог найти на базаре, чудом ничего себе не сломал, пока шёл до дома, и под изумлённое: я не это имел в виду, господи!; затащил ёлку в квартиру к Джордану.  
\- Я тебя обожаю, - шёпотом произнёс Хендо, когда Адам торжественно поставил ёлку ближе к окну в гостиной. – Ты же это знаешь, правда?  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - отшутился Лаллана, отряхиваясь от оставшихся на нём иголок. Джордан обнял его со спины, прижимая к себе и целуя в макушку.  
\- Не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня нет ни одной ёлочной игрушки, - добавил Хендерсон, а у Адама мурашки побежали по спине от его дыхания на своём затылке. У Адама ком в горле встал от одного только дыхания Джордана и даже как будто вспотели ладони.  
\- У меня тоже. Купим, - кивнул Лаллана, быстро убирая руки в карманы. – Знаешь, я хочу чего-нибудь тёплого, замёрз, - пробормотал Адам поспешно, выпутываясь из объятий, стягивая после куртку, и быстрым шагом прошёл на кухню.  
Ладони он на всякий случай вытер о джинсы.  
Перед Рождеством Адам взял пару лишних выходных, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть. Они действительно купили ёлочные игрушки – Хендо уговорил его взять машину и поехать ближе к вечеру, в выходной день, в Икею.  
На задумчивое «круто, давай, никогда там не был», Джордан едва не подавился кофе.  
\- Никогда-никогда? – уточнил он, прокашлявшись.  
Адам кивнул, жуя немного недосолённый бекон.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что мы решили ехать вечером – так меньше вероятность, что ты потеряешься в толпе, - ухмыльнулся Хендо, за что получил шутливый тычок в плечо.  
Безобидные подшучивания в какой-то момент стали привычными, у них появились шутки на двоих, привычки на двоих. У них в какой-то момент появились «они» - Джордан просто поставил Адама перед фактом, что они идут в боулинг в пятницу вечером, всё организовала Ребекка, потому что эта женщина просто не могла не, и что Лаллана тоже идёт.  
После долгого «это Бекка, а это Джим, а это Дэнни и Энди и они идут комплектом, а это Юрген, он мой бывший босс, я тебе про него не рассказывал, а Дэвида ты и так знаешь», Хендо наконец замолчал на секунду и торжественно, как будто был на приёме у самой Королевы, произнёс: а это Адам. Мы с ним встречаемся.  
\- Господи, ну наконец-то! Хендо все уши прожужжал про тебя: Адам то, Адам сё, - первой откликнулась Ребекка. – Скажи, он тебя кормит вообще? – сочувственно продолжила она.  
Лаллана рассмеялся.  
\- Верх его кулинарных способностей – поставить чайник на плиту, так что это я его кормлю, - ответил Адам.  
\- Ты тот самый парень с крыши, я полагаю? – влез в разговор Дэнни. Лаллана приподнял одну бровь и тогда Дэнни продолжил: - Хендо сказал Энди, когда увольнялся, Энди сказал мне, прочитал несколько смс Джордана о том, что он нашёл лучшее средство от бессонницы и в это средство входит некий «Адам Лаллана, с которым мы познакомились на крыше нашего дома».  
\- Да, да, я тот самый парень с крыши, получается, - кивнул Адам. – Адам Лаллана, который живёт на крыше.  
Кончилось всё тем, что Хендо пришлось почти насильно уводить Адама ото всех, особенно от Ребекки: та, кажется, была готова выйти за него замуж после того, как Дэвид проболтался, что Лаллана готовит лучшую пасту карбонара в городе.  
\- Спасибо, - произнёс Адам, целуя Джордана в уголок губ.  
\- Надеюсь, они тебе понравились, - ответил Хендо и Лаллана удержался от улыбки.  
Как будто эти люди могли кому-то не нравиться.  


***

\- С Рождеством, - прошептал Хендо, как обычно, куда-то в затылок Адаму, обнимая его. У Лалланы уже привычно поползли мурашки по спине.  
\- С Рождеством, - пробормотал он в ответ, сжимая ладонь Джордана и поглаживая большим пальцем.  
Они помолчали немного, стоя так: близко, почти в полной тишине. Слышно было только, как по дому поплыл мотив старой испанской песни – значит, к сеньору Алонсо Олано и в этом году приехала семья и многочисленные друзья.  
Стены в доме были абсолютно картонными.  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чём они поют? – тихо спросил Джордан, немного покачиваясь в такт песне.  
\- Они поют на баскском, - покачал головой Лаллана. – Ни слова не понимаю.  
\- Бедняга Стивен, - усмехнулся Хендо. – Полагаю, каждое Рождество вся его семья пребывает в ужасе от происходящего.  
\- Я думаю, за всё это время они привыкли, - фыркнул в ответ Адам. – Если только ты не хочешь спасти их от ужаса баскской фонетики и приютить у себя. Или у меня.  
\- Ты знаешь, я не уверен, что скауз лучше, чем баскский, - задумчиво пробормотал Джордан. Лаллана засмеялся – скауз для него был таким же дремучим лесом, как и для всех нормальных людей даже спустя четыре года жизни здесь. – Правда! У меня на работе есть стажер, Фланно, он из Ливерпуля. Я ни слова не понимаю, что он говорит.  
\- Может, ты просто плохо вслушиваешься? – предположил Адам.  
\- Не, - покачал головой Хендо – предательские мурашки поползли с новой силой, потому что одновременно с этим Джордан потирался носом о затылок Адама. – Его понимает только Карра, но Карру тоже никто не понимает, кроме Фланно, потому что только они родились в Ливерпуле. И…  
Джордан сказал что-то ещё, определённо сказал, а семья сеньора Алонсо Олано всё ещё пела свою баскскую песню, но Адам не слышал – он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь близостью и прикосновениями Хендо, ощущением его дыхания на своих волосах.  
И как четыре года назад, внезапно наступила ясность: это только его жизнь и живёт он её всего раз.  
И упрямый тумблер внутри наконец-то пропустил щелчок.  
\- Адам? – позвал Хендерсон, обнимая чуть крепче.   
Лаллана вместо ответа развернулся и поцеловал – осторожно, почти целомудренно. Хендо не отстранился, покорно приоткрыв губы.  
Они были в спальне Джордана через несколько минут, через торопливое «Адам, стой, стой, подожди, да куда же ты…», через «господи, помолчи уже Хендо, пожалуйста», через короткий выдох сквозь зубы, когда Лаллана ледяными руками забрался под свитер Джордана и уверенно коснулся боков.  
\- Я думал, ты никогда не предложишь, - усмехнулся Хендерсон, падая за Адамом на кровать.  
\- Я тоже, - прошептал Лаллана, стягивая с Джордана свитер и целуя после острую ключицу, срывая тихий вздох. – Ты мог предложить сам.  
\- Побоялся, что ты решишь, что мне от тебя нужен только секс, - выдохом произнёс Хендо, помогая Адаму освободиться от собственного свитера. – И что я просто раздавлю тебя, ты же такой худой, господи, - добавил он, проводя кончиками пальцев по ребрам Лалланы, щекоча.  
\- О, надеюсь, ты убедился, что я так не думаю, - усмехнулся Адам, приподнимаясь на локтях и целуя жадно, требовательно.  
По-крайней мере, он всегда был выносливым.  
И это Джордану только предстояло узнать.


End file.
